


Stargazing

by YadonushiRyou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Heartshipping, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Post-Canon, holding hands and feelin fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YadonushiRyou/pseuds/YadonushiRyou
Summary: Ryou is having trouble with confidence in his social life. He doesn't want to distance himself from Yugi, but he's afraid his company might not be wanted after everything that has happened between them. Yugi is there to tell him that everything is going to be okay.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! My first ao3 post :-) Thanks for sticking around with me while I make the switch in media!

“I won’t let you kill my friends. I’ll fight, too.”

Panic, fear, determination; All emotions felt at once. Shouting, but no one can hear him. Screaming, begging, crying, but no one can see him. He can feel the pain. The sound of small, fragile bones being snapped, tendons being ripped apart.

Ryou sat straight up in his bed, sucking in a breath. He was panting. His entire body was drenched in sweat. Hair stuck to his face. His chest moved in and out quickly, trying to keep up with the pace of his heart beat. The room was dark. It was quiet.

Ryou’s hands felt the blanket covering his legs, gripping the fabric to make sure it was actually there. His hands then came together, damp fingers tracing over the scar that seemed to throb, even though that was impossible. Ryou could swear he felt pain, but the doctor had told him it wasn’t possible. The nerves were dead, and what he was feeling was similar to the phantom feeling of losing a limb. Ryou liked the way the doctor described it, but didn’t like the feeling itself. 

His breathing was slowing down and he sunk back into his mattress, head plopping down on his pillow. It wasn’t often he had “the nightmare,” but it came back once in a while. It never scared Ryou afterward, but his mind was fearful in the dream. He didn’t like that. Ryou didn’t like the idea of having no control over his dreams. Of course, he’d attempted lucid dreaming, but it ended in him admitting that it was much harder to do than he thought.

Ryou stared up at the dark, seemingly nonexistent ceiling. The room was dead silent, and he wished that it wasn’t. It had been a while since he allowed himself free time with his friends, but lately the thought of inviting everyone over was rather overwhelming. Ryou wasn’t in the right place the past couple of weeks, but he felt longing for a friend. It was just hard to take the first step.

Even after the past two years, after the Items were put back where they belonged, Ryou felt distant from his friends.

He knew he shouldn’t, but Ryou felt guilty.

Dearly, he wished that everything that happened between the spirit of the Millennium Ring and The Pharaoh didn’t involve meddling with the trust and relationship between him and his friends, but it did. Ryou never felt right with everyone, and he convinced himself over the years that nobody felt right with him. He should have done more. He should have been stronger… 

Ryou sighed. It wasn’t good to think that way, but he couldn’t help it. 

It seemed it was time to attempt to contact an old friend.

… 

The next morning, Ryou tiredly wobbled out of bed and performed his morning routine. He brought his phone to the kitchen table along with breakfast and a cup of coffee. Though, he didn’t eat it right away like he usually did. His fingers lightly tapped on the table and he stared at the blank screen of his cell phone.

Ryou didn’t have a problem talking with Yugi or anything, but it was hard to make the call first. It was almost like a damage to pride. An admission to defeat. It was silly, but Ryou would have preferred to be on his own. He didn’t want to bother anyone. Especially Yugi. What if he was busy? What if he had other plans?

What if he didn’t want to hang out with him?

Ryou knew that silly, irrational fear was what kept him from calling right away. There was that lingering thought - That feeling of not belonging. Yugi knew everyone else for longer, had done more with them than Ryou throughout all of school.

Ryou groaned, lowering his head down to rest it on the table. All of this was ridiculous. Yugi was a friend. Ryou’s best friend. He shouldn’t expect himself to handle everything alone.

With a deep breath, Ryou sat up and picked up his phone to dial Yugi’s number. He held his breath until he heard Yugi’s voice.

“Hello?”  
Even though Ryou had called, he was still taken off guard. He hesitated. “Hi. It’s Ryou. But, uh, I guess you knew that, huh.”

Yugi chuckled. “Yeah. I did. What’s up?”

“Ah, nothing much. Just eating breakfast.” Ryou paused. “Um.. Yugi? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Shoot.”

Ryou bit his lip, already feeling his palms begin to sweat. “Are you, um… Are you free tonight? Or this weekend?”

It felt like too much time had passed. This was it. Rejection was coming.

“My weekend is free. Did you want to do something?”

Ryou held the phone away from his face and let out the air he was holding in. He cleared his throat before responding. “Absolutely. Can you spend the night?”

“Of course I can. Should I-”

“Bring the telescope?” Ryou finished the sentence. He smiled. “For sure. I’ll see you at six.”

“Six it is. I’ll be there.”

Ryou hung up the phone and set it down on the table. He was smiling, and he didn’t realize how long it had been since he smiled so genuinely. He shook off his nerves and took a bite of his toast. He had to hurry up and eat so he could get everything ready for later.

… 

The doorbell rang, and Yugi dropped one of his bags to give his arms a rest. The door opened and he was greeted with a smile.

“You’re here! Let me help you.” Ryou stepped outside and picked up the bag Yugi dropped and took the other bag that was in his hand. “Come on. We have to discuss the plan.”

The two walked inside and Ryou dropped everything in the living room which, to Yugi’s surprise, looked nothing like how he remembered it. Ryou had moved the furniture in a particular way, creating a huge fortress of blankets and pillows. There was a glow of a lamp in the center, and colored lights hung from the ceiling. Yugi couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s the occasion?” 

“The occasion is my best friend.” Ryou wiped his hands on his jeans, for they felt a little sweaty. “And I also take pride in my fort building skills. What do you think?” 

“Well, in that case, I suppose this proves you’re a fort building master.” Yugi set his bag down and put his hands on his hips. “Alright, Ryou. I’m all yours. What’s the plan?”

Ryou waved a hand and walked over to the kitchen, where a basket and a blanket were sitting. “It’s supposed to be clear skies tonight. I know a perfect spot in the back where we’d be able to see Mars. What do you think?”

Approaching the basket, Yugi smiled. “That depends.” He lifted the lid of the basket to peek at the contents inside. He hummed. “Hm… Alright. Snacks look good. Lead the way, star genius.”

Ryou felt his face grow warm, and he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He was still smiling. It was impossible at this point to stop. “I’ll, um-” He giggled. “I’ll take the telescope bag if you carry the picnic stuff.”

Yugi nodded, and the two proceeded with their tasks. Ryou slung the long duffle bag over his shoulder and lead the way out the back door. A couple blocks away, there was an empty field with a tall hill overlooking a playground. Ryou had gone there to be alone before, but it wasn’t nearly as exciting as it was going with Yugi. Ryou couldn’t wait to show him the spot, and he had already been there earlier to get it ready. 

The walk wasn’t long, but it would feel long if it remained silent between them. Friendly conversation was inevitable. Yugi initiated it first.

“So, how have you been?” He asked, looking up at Ryou’s face. Yugi noticed his smile begin to fade.He quickly tried to shift the mood. “I-I mean… I just haven’t heard from you in a while. I’m glad you called. I was starting to get bored, haha.”

Ryou licked his lips, readjusting the strap of the bag so it rested more comfortably on his shoulder. “Yeah. I know. I’m glad I called, too.” He looked down at his shoes, watching the illusion of the sidewalk move beneath his feet as he walked. “I just didn’t want to bother you, I guess. I’m sorry. I should have answered your texts. I just…”

Yugi nodded. “I know. It’s okay to want to be alone.” He smiled at Ryou and nudged him in the arm. “I just miss you sometimes.”

Ryou lifted his gaze then, mirroring Yugi’s smile. “Yeah. I know.” He cleared his throat. “So, what have you been up to? Any updates?”

Yugi began to chat about the others, filling Ryou in on the latest Jou shenanigans and Anzu’s progress in her dance classes. Ryou asked questions and Yugi happily answered them. Of course Ryou missed the others. It’s gotten harder to meet up with them now that they’re getting older. They don’t get to hang out like they used to, and in a way that was another factor in Ryou’s distance. He didn’t want to get closer, only to have to let go soon. 

But it was too late. Yugi had him hooked. Ryou’s heart yearned for the comfort of companionship, but right now he was content spending the evening with just one.

Soon, they reached the park, and Ryou led them up the hill. It was a bit of a trek, but it was worth it to see Yugi’s face when he saw the layout Ryou had set up.

A blanket was laid out on the grass, and soft white lights circled around it. The view of the clouds made it that much more great, for it seemed as though they were close enough to touch them, even if they were thousands of feet away. It was simple, but in the glow of the sunset, it all looked perfect.

“Oh gosh…” Yugi stopped in his tracks to look at the view. “This is amazing. How come you’ve kept this all to yourself, huh?”

Ryou laughed as he set down the bag, once again assisting Yugi and relieving him of his duty of holding the basket and blanket. “Have a seat. I can set it all up. Oh, and this blanket is in case we get cold.” Ryou set the items down on the glowing blanket in the grass, then proceeded with the task of setting up the telescope.

“I guess I’m getting the royal treatment today,” Yugi commented, sitting himself down on the blanket and helping himself to a snack in the basket. “I feel special.”

“As you should.” Ryou took out the parts and began to piece them together. “It’s a special spot for special people only.” He smirked, looking up at Yugi, but his eyes were slightly hidden by his bangs. “Don’t you go telling anyone about this spot now. It’s confidential. Top secret.”

Yugi chuckled. “Got it. My lips are sealed.” He sighed contently through his nose, turning his head to look at the sunset. It was probably the most perfect sunset he’d ever seen. Something he only thought would be seen in paintings. The reds mixed in to purples, the purples turned to orange, and the orange turned into yellow. The clouds seemed to be perfectly placed, and Yugi wondered if maybe Ryou was somehow the one to put them in place. Maybe Ryou had painted the sky.

He must have been staring for longer than he thought, because before he knew it, his thoughts were interrupted by Ryou’s voice. 

“It’s ready!”

Yugi blinked. He turned to see for himself. He laughed. “Already? That was fast.” His eyes squinted teasingly. “A little too fast if you ask me. Are you sure you’re not a robot? It all adds up, if you ask me.”

Ryou laughed, picking up the telescope and walking over to place it in front of the blanket. “I wish. I think I’d make for a great robot. You wouldn’t even suspect a thing.” He took a peek in the telescope, already spotting the stars in the sky. Grinning, he looked back at Yugi. “Come on, you have to come look at this.”

Yugi moved closer, and they took turns looking up into space. The sun continued to set lower and lower, until it finally disappeared. The sky was lit up, and a telescope wasn’t even needed if beauty was what they were looking for. When Ryou knew the time was right, he stepped away from the telescope and tilted his head back, looking straight up at the sky. He scanned the blinking stars, searching for something in specific.

“I found it! Yugi, let me show you.” He tapped Yugi on the shoulder to get his attention, then pointed up at the sky. “There it is. Do you see it? Do you see Mars?”

Yugi moved to stand next to Ryou, following his finger to find what he was looking at. “Oh yeah! Wow… It’s amazing. It glows so bright.”

“It looks so much cooler in the telescope. Here, I’ll show you.” Ryou quickly grabbed hold of the device, peering in and readjusting it so that it was in the correct place. “Oh my gosh. There it is.” He moved out of the way, gesturing for Yugi to come see.

“Oh wow!” Yugi stared into the lens, taking in the sight of the planet. It had shape and shadows. It was unreal. Almost impossible to believe he was able to see it so clearly through a standard backyard telescope. He thought about the painting thing again. Ryou made it that way. He must have. He crafted the sky, piece by piece, until it was perfect. And it was. Yugi finally looked away, smiling fondly at Ryou. “It’s amazing.”

Ryou nodded, rubbing his hands together. They began to get sweaty again, though the night breeze was giving the rest of his body a chill. “Yeah. I… “ He sat down on the blanket and turned off the fairy lights that glowed around it. “I like it this way better, though.” Ryou lay back, resting his hands over his stomach. “It glows in the sky. Not so much in the telescope.”

Yugi joined him in laying down. He found he had to agree. Seeing a single orb glow bigger and brighter than the stars around it was much more stimulating than seeing it up close. Although, both sights were certainly something special. “Yeah. You’re right.” Yugi let out a calm puff of air, closing his eyes for a moment. 

It was quiet between them. Peaceful. 

“I missed you, Ryou,” Yugi murmured, turning his head to the side to look at his friend. “I missed stuff like this.”

Ryou turned his head as well, and the two were looking at each other. He swallowed, nerves acting out against his will. “Yeah. I-I missed you, too.” Out of habit, his fingers rubbed the palm of his left hand, anxiety causing the scar to feel as though it was throbbing. “I just-Sometimes I-” Ryou took in a deep breath, but he couldn’t maintain eye contact with Yugi anymore. “I’m just… afraid sometimes.”

Yugi turned on his side, his brow furrowing in concern. “What do you mean? What are you afraid of?”

Ryou sat himself up, looking down at his hands as his thumb continued to rub the palm of his left hand, rubbing into the scar tissue in an attempt to feel the nerves that were once there and working. His voice lowered into a quiet murmur. “I’m afraid of losing you. I… I just don’t know what I would do without you. I’m afraid to call you sometimes because I don’t want to bother you too much. I don’t want you to think I’m needy or- I don’t want you to worry about me because I can do it. I can handle myself. It’s just sometimes I... “ Ryou stopped talking for a second, his breath getting caught in his throat. He felt defeated. His subconscious thought surfacing itself, demanding to be revealed. Ryou let out a shaky sigh. “Sometimes I remember all those times. The ones that made you lose your trust in me. The times that I was so close to you, but I felt far away because I couldn’t remember or keep up with the conversations. I just-”

“Ryou,” Yugi interrupted, his hand reaching out to grab Ryou’s left hand, pulling it away into his own lap and intertwining their fingers. He gave the other’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I know. I know it’s hard not to think that way, but I promise you that you don’t have to anymore.” Yugi tilted his head slightly to make eye contact with Ryou. “You can tell me anything anytime. Or not. It’s up to you. But I know one thing is for certain.” Yugi scooted himself closer, then gently rest his head on Ryou’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be afraid. I’m always going to be your friend. I never wanted to stop being your friend, either.” Yugi smiled to himself, feeling his eyes begin to well with gentle, happy tears. “We’re best friends. Whether you like it or not.”

Ryou looked down at their hands, a warmth seeming to travel through his body. Slowly, he rested his head atop Yugi’s, letting out a long breath of air. It almost felt silly to have doubted anything. He didn’t need to feel trapped anymore, like he did in the previous night’s nightmare. Yugi could see him. Yugi was listening. Yugi was touching, and breathing, and talking, and loving. Ryou couldn’t, and wouldn’t, ask for a better friend.

“Don’t worry,” He whispered, “I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
